


ask twice for bliss

by iamleavingthisfandom



Series: you know you only need to ask [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, paper cranes, this is just them being sweet there's very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: Paper litters every available surface in his room. Bright red, yellow, green dance around the room in an overwhelming pattern, while the white sides reflect so much light it’s almost blinding.He can do this. He knows he can; he’s 16 and on a mission. It’s just a thousand in a year, four every day is more than enough.Only he doesn’t make four a day. He makes dozens in one sitting, putting so much care into each one that it’s uncanny. After each one is done, he pulls a string through it and hangs it up with the others. The string goes around the room several times at this point.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: you know you only need to ask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552066
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	ask twice for bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like. Poetic-ish ramblings again, so if that's not your thing, no harm done.  
> This did end up being a series, but the only related thing is the style of writing, they don't even line up in plot. 
> 
> Yes, I'm working on another installment for the Don't try this at home series, too. It's not going to take a month, I promise
> 
> Also yeah, the thing about this is just. Paper cranes. Read it till the end or google it or whatever, I'm not an expert, I'm just writing this for them to be cute, that's all. Not trying to claim that I know anything about anything.

Paper litters every available surface in his room. Bright red, yellow, green dance around the room in an overwhelming pattern, while the white sides reflect so much light it’s almost blinding. 

He can do this. He knows he can; he’s 16 and on a mission. It’s just a thousand in a year, three every day is more than enough.

Only he doesn’t make three a day. He makes dozens in one sitting, putting so much care into each one that it’s uncanny. After each one is done, he pulls a string through it and hangs it up with the others. The string goes around the room several times at this point.

No one else knows what he’s doing. He kind of likes it like that: it feels like the secrecy protects the magic of the process. His parents only know that he’s very into origami now, and they buy him all the paper he wants. His friends don’t know.

Eddie doesn’t know. 

Eddie has been away for most of the summer: his mom took him to some distant relative of theirs. It might have been a not-so-clever ruse to stop him from spending his summer with the losers, a guess Eddie huffed out at him while he was hiding out in Richie’s room, mad at his mom. Richie remembers that night well, because Eddie said he didn’t want to go and leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder, letting Richie hug him close. He remembers how warm Eddie felt in his arms, how right it all was, and how his heart fluttered. 

Eddie’s 15, soon to be 16, and his mom still limits his cell phone use. It’s all ‘the strain on your eyes will make you go blind!’ and ‘these things will give you cancer.’ Sometimes Eddie will swipe his phone out of his mom’s pocket and text Richie through the night. Those are the good nights when Richie forgets to fold more cranes, but the next day he’s always met with radio silence again, and he gets back to it.

Of course, he still spends time with the losers; he loves all of them dearly. It’s just that it’s not the same without Eddie there. 

It must be either some grand coincidence or fate, because he finishes the thousandth crane the evening Eddie gets back. Or maybe it really does work. Not even five minutes after he’s done cleaning up the paper, just as he’s stringing up the last crane, the door to his room bursts open and Eddie practically jumps at him. 

“God, I missed you so fucking much,” the words are rushed, breathed out into his neck while he’s holding onto Eddie for dear life, as if he’s going to disappear any second now. It seems like Eddie doesn’t mind, though. He smiles.

“I missed you, too, Eds,” he hears a light laugh.

“You’re still on with that dumb nickname?” the accusation has no punch, not even pretend annoyance. Eddie doesn’t move from his arms, just lifts his head and looks around the room. “What’s all this?” 

Richie pulls back and smiles down at Eddie. He hasn’t seen him in two months and it seems like Eddie hasn’t grown. He's hit his own growth spurt, so now he is way taller and Eddie has to crane his neck up to look at him. 

It makes Richie feel happy and protective. He can hold Eddie close now, so that he can bury his face in Richie’s chest; he can hold Eddie like that and keep him warm and safe. If he’d like that. He can also probably fuck around with him and hold things out of reach. And if he wanted to kiss him, he’d have to lean down. 

He does want to, he really does.

“A thousand paper cranes,” he grins. “There’s a legend that if you fold a thousand paper cranes, one wish will be granted to you. And, well, you weren’t here, so I got bored.” 

Eddie’s eyes are shining in the warm glow of the setting sun flowing in through the window facing west. He looks almost angelic like this — but Richie knows that he’s no angel; he’s merely too good to be true. He’s sort of like an ephemeral vision, beautiful and marvelous, with all his flaws that fit Richie’s just right and with all his quirks that make Richie love him more. Richie’s sure he looks love-struck, but he can’t do anything about it. Eddie looks like he wants to say something. He opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again.

“I really missed you, you know. Spending the summer without you sucked.” When Richie goes to answer that, Eddie’s standing on his tip-toes and pressing their lips together. He pulls away a second later. “I don’t want to spend so long apart ever again.” 

Richie knows that Eddie doesn’t need a confirmation from him. They both have this knowing about each other; it just took time for them to catch up. 

He still bends his head down to kiss Eddie, though. And hands come up to thread through his hair, so he knows the confirmation is appreciated. 

They pull apart a bit too soon, but they have all the time in the world, so that’s okay. Eddie smiles up at him and Richie can’t help but smile back.

“What’d you wish for, Rich? Did you wish for me?” It’s not a question he needs to answer, really, because Eddie knows, he can see that in his smile. But he wants to, anyway.

“No, I— I wished for you to be happy.” 

“Well, then you made your wish come true.” Eddie tugs him down into another kiss, and for a while they are perfectly wrapped in the reddish light of dusk before night takes its hold and throws the cloak of darkness over them.


End file.
